1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technology for obtaining operating data in a management system and carrying out a trouble analysis. In particular, it relates to a technology for identifying operating data (e.g., metric or performance data) necessary for the trouble analysis, in response to an event which has occurred.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, data which is treated by an operation management tool includes operating data and event data.
The operating data refers to data which is obtained from a monitoring object (object to be monitored), by determining a monitoring point for obtaining data, time for monitoring and so on. The event means, when there occurs a phenomenon such as trouble occurrence and performance decrement or degradation in the monitoring object, data which is used for informing a management device of occurrence of the phenomenon.
Among conventional approaches, there is a technology for putting together and storing operating information in chronological order by saving operating data obtained in a permanent secondary memory device in the form of a text and data base (e.g., JP-A-5-134902). Also, there is a technology for automatically carrying out processing which was registered in advance, based upon occurrence of an event, by mailing a fact or notice that an event occurred to a mail address which was registered in advance (e.g., JP-A-11-45195).
Among conventional approaches, there are ones in which the operating data and the events are saved separately. Therefore, in order to know the time when a trouble occurred, it was necessary to take a look at a log of events individually. Also, it was difficult to take a mapping of how the event appeared in the operating data. Further, in case of carrying out the trouble analysis, the main part of the operating data is data at the time of steady state, and therefore, it was necessary to wade through a large amount of operating data in order to extract a small quantity of data at the time of trouble. Moreover, since the operating data had to be obtained regularly, required was a file device of large capacity for storing it.